


[Podfic] No Room at the Inn by Dementordelta

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape takes in a stray for the holidays. Again</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] No Room at the Inn by Dementordelta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Room at the Inn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6121) by Dementordelta. 



> Cover Art by tripperfunster.

Cover Art created by tripperfunster.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no_room_at_the_inn.mp3)

## Length:

00:45:44 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no_room_at_the_inn.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 44 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/no_room_at_the_inn.zip) | **Size:** 22.4 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
